Useful macros for death knights
Universal Macros Macros for any spec. Attack/Rune Strike #showtooltip /cast target=target,harm,combat !Rune Strike;Attack *Will show the attack command, until you are in combat, and targeting an enemy. *If you're in combat, and targeting an enemy, it will switch to Rune Strike, for greater DPS/Threat. *Will keep you from turning off auto-attack too early. *Works: 3.2.0 Multipurpose Disease Button If you're trying to economise bar space, the following macro can be useful. #Showtooltip /castsequence reset=combat/target/6 Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Pestilence /startattack harm This macro fires off your diseases in sequence, then fires Pestilence to spread it. It will reset back to Icy Touch whenever you change targets or enter or leave combat. You can leave Pestilence off if you'd rather a bit more control on spreading it - but for a starting death knight still learning, it works fine. 3.2 Blood Macros Blood DPS Spam /castsequence button:1 reset=combat/target/6 Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Strike, Death Coil, Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Coil, Death Coil /cast !Rune Strike *Makes maximum use of Death Strike's death runes for use with Heart Strike on the second rotation. *Uses Rune Strike when available *Tested to confirm working for 3.2.0 3.1 Frost Macros Howling Blast + Deathchill #showtooltip Howling Blast /cast Deathchill /cast Howling Blast *This macro casts Deathchill (which is off the GCD) then Howling blast, giving an instant AOE crit. *If Deathchill is on cooldown simply casts Howling Blast *Working as of 3.1.3 *Retested to confirm working for 3.2.0 Frost DPS Spam #showtooltip /castsequence button:1 reset=6/combat Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Frost Strike, Blood Strike, Blood Strike, Obliterate, Frost Strike, Obliterate, Frost Strike, Obliterate, Obliterate, Frost Strike /cast !Rune Strike *This macro applies Icy Touch, then Plague Strike, burns Runic Power, Blood Strikes twice, followed by Obliterate, burns Runic Power again, Obliterates, burns Runic Power, Obliterates twice, and finally burns remaining Runic Power. This infinitely repeating cycle minimizes downtime between abilities to maximize DPS. It also uses Rune Strike when it can. *NOTE 1: This macro will only work if: You have 2 points in Chill of The Grave, Glyph of Icy Touch, Glyph of Frost Strike, and for maximum DPS potential, 2 points in Epidemic (taking these points allows both Frost Fever and Blood Plague to be up the entire duration, maximizing DPS). *NOTE 2: This macro can easily be changed to an AoE DPS macro by changing the first Blood Strike to Pestilence. * Valid: 3.2 Sacrifice/Raise Dead #showtooltip /cast noharm Death Pact; exists Death Pact; Raise Dead /targetexact Risen Ghoul /focus help /targetlastenemy *When Raise Dead is cast it focuses your pet to let you have better track of it (might have to press it twice because the ghoul summon animation is slow). If you have focus on pet it will cast Death pact on it instead. Unless you have a friendly target it will try to sacrifice that target instead. (Incase you wanna sacrifice any other friendly undead target) * Valid: 3.1 3.1 Unholy Macros Fun with Death Grip Malygos - Power Sparks #showtooltip /cleartarget /clearfocus /tar Power Spark /stopmacro target=target,noexists /focus /cast target=focus Death Grip *Use: Drop current target/focus and target/focus a Power Spark then casts Death Grip. **If there are no Power Sparks, it will not attempt to cast Death Grip. *Credit: Xaeros of Shadowmoon *Works in 3.1.3 Death Grip + Unholy Blight #showtooltip /cast Death Grip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast Unholy Blight /script UIErrorFrame:Clear() /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 Very Simple and very effective. Death Grip your target and cast Unholy Blight. Unholy Blight is not on GCD, so it will always cast if you have the Runic Power available. The extra lines for turning error sounds off and on may or may not be necessary because of Unholy Blight not being on GCD, but may still be necessary for when you are short on Runic power. Feel free to test with or without those lines, though with them you can add "/use 13" and/or "/use 14" right above Unholy blight to use your trinkets as well. Definitely good for questing/soloing, can be good in PvP depending on your play style and how much Runic Power you tend to spend on other abilities. I will post an altered version for 3.2 when it goes live Ghoul Utility Ghoul Leap & Stun #showtooltip /cast target=target,exists,harm Leap /cast target=target,harm Gnaw /stopmacro target=target,harm /cast target=target,exists,noharm Leap /stopmacro target=target,exists,noharm /cast target=player Leap /petfollow If you have a enemy target this will make your pet leap to the enemy target and use gnaw. If you have a friendly target this will make your pet leap to the friendly target. If you have no target this will make your pet leap back to you and put your pet on follow. This can be useful when your pet is about to die and you want it to leap back to your healer. It can also be used if you want your pet to leap back to you and follow. Or it can be used to leap to the enemy target and stun it for another interrupt. Army of the Dead with Sound #showtooltip /cast Army of the Dead /script local c="Army of the Dead";if GetSpellCooldown© 0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Special_01.wav") end; Whenever you cast Army of the Dead, you hear Headless Horseman saying "Soldiers arise! Stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight!". It fits perfectly to Army of the Dead spell ! :). 3.1 All Death Knight Macros OLD MACROS BELOW The macros below this line have not been validated to work in 3.1. Use at your own risk. Crowd Control Runner Stopper #showtooltip Death Grip /cast Death Grip /cast Chains of Ice Casts Death Grip. If Death Grip is on cooldown, Chains of Ice will be cast instead. This allows you to either pull, or stop an enemy from running away with the use of one button. One of these spells is off the GCD, so this macro now pops them both at the same time. I use this instead: /castsequence reset=25 Death Grip, Chains of Ice It seems to work well. Stunning the Target #showtooltip Death Grip /cast Death Grip /cast Gnaw This may be used if you have specced into Master of Ghouls, allowing for direct control of your ghoul. The target will be pulled to you, then stunned by your ghoul. Spell Interrupts All-In-One Spell Interrupt #showtooltip Strangulate /cast Strangulate /cast Mind Freeze Casts Strangulate. If Strangulate is on cooldown, Mind Freeze is cast instead. This allows for you to interrupt a spell cast with the use of one button. #showtooltip Strangulate /cast Strangulate /cast Mind Freeze /cast Arcane Torrent If you are a Blood Elf Death Knight, you can add Arcane Torrent to the macro for three interrupts in one button. Remember that Arcane Torrent is an AOE and not a single target. *Arcane torrent has been removed from the GCD so this macro can use two interrupts at once. Death Coil Ghoul Death Coil on Alt #showtooltip /cast nomod Death Coil; mod:alt,target=pet Death Coil Casts a standard Death Coil with no modifier pressed down. With alt held down, uses Death Coil on your pet rather than your target for healing instead of damage. Frost Death Knight Death Coil #showtooltip Death Coil /cast target=player Death Coil; Death Coil Casts a standard Death Coil on left click. Pop Lichborne and right click to heal yourself. Or you can make it one button if you don't often use Death Coil as an offensive spell. #showtooltip Death Coil /cast Lichborne /cast target=player Death Coil Shows Death Coil when you mouseover it, and gives you a free heal every 3 minutes. #showtooltip Death Coil /cast Lichborne /cast target=player Death Coil /cast Rune Tap If you are specced into Rune Tap as well, this can be done for extra healing. #showtooltip Death Coil /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Lichborne /cast target=player Death Coil /cast Rune Tap You can also add Vampiric Blood for even more healing if you are deep enough in the Blood tree. Frost Death Coil + Lichborne #showtooltip Death Coil /cast button:2 Lichborne /cast target=player Death Coil; Death Coil This macro will cast Death Coil on your current target with a left mouse click, or cast Lichborne and then Death Coil on yourself with a right click. If Lichborne is active, it will cast Death Coil repeatedly with each right click. The following can be added to the end of the macro to cast Death Coil on your pet with a middle click: ; target=pet Death Coil Tanking Frozen Will #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude Specific for Frost tanking. Since none of these abilities are on the global cooldown, binding them on the same key makes for a really effective "oh crap" button. Pressing it with all cooldowns fresh will pop all three abilities (get the Icebound Fortitude and Unbreakable Armor Glyphs for best results) at the same time, granting you with approximately 85% damage reduction. As a dwarf, you can add stone form to your macro, which increases your armor by 10%. #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Stoneform One Button Taunt /castsequence reset=35 Death Grip, Dark Command One button for taunting. Starts with the standard Death Knight pulling ability; Death Grip. Afterwards, if during the fight a mob needs taunting, it will cast Dark Command. For Unholy spec, change the reset time to 25 if 2 points are spent in Unholy Command. Improved One Button Taunt #showtooltip /castsequence reset=35 Death Grip, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command In the previous macro, you can cast Death Grip and then Dark Command, and then the macro goes back to Death Grip. This becomes a problem if you need to taunt again before the initial 35 seconds is up. In the improved macro, Death Grip is cast whenever it is available, and Dark Command can be cast every 8 seconds until Death Grip is available again. As with the previous macro, change the reset time to 25 if 2 points are spent in Unholy Command. Blood Tanking #showtooltip /castsequence mod Death and Decay; reset=combat Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Pestilence, Death Strike, Heart Strike /cast nomod Rune Strike A lot of people bash tanking as a blood spec, but this macro works well for the purpose. It's a spamable macro that casts Death and Decay when a modifier key is held. It starts with casting a ranged Icy Touch for a pulling alternative for Death Grip and Death Coil. It follows with Plague Strike to add the other disease. Pestilence is added in for a little help with AoE threat generation, even though its use for this purpose is undocumented. Death Strike and Heart Strike follow in that order, utilizing a larger overlap in which Blade Barrier is active. Rune Strike is added with a nomod condition to avoid conflicts with targeting for Death and Decay. Frost Single Target Tanking #showtooltip /castsequence mod Death and Decay; reset=combat Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Blood Strike, Blood Strike, Obliterate, Obliterate /cast nomod Rune Strike Just like the Blood Tanking macro but for single targeting for Frost specs. Frost AoE Tanking #showtooltip /castsequence mod Death and Decay; reset=combat Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Pestilence, Blood Boil, Howling Blast /cast nomod Rune Strike Just like the Blood Tanking macro but for Multi tanking for Frost specs. PvP OH SHI- button for frost spec #showtooltip Hungering Cold /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Hungering Cold Every Man for Himself (if you're a human, escape artist works too.) This is a macro for frost Death Knights who find themselves surrounded by too many enemies. It is mostly for PvP, but it can be used in PvE if you pull too many mobs. Hungering Cold does require some RP before using, but it shouldn't really be a problem. Ghoul Utility Ghoul Master #showtooltip Raise Dead /cast nopet Raise Dead /clearfocus target=focus,dead /focus /clearfocus target=focus,noharm /petattack target=focus,exists /petfollow target=focus,noexists /cast target=pet,existsdeath coil I use this macro to control my Ghoul. I am not sure how well this macro will work tho if you do not have Ghoul Mastery Talent in the Unholy Tree. Either way it is very similar to the macro I use for my Hunter Pets as in it will call your ghoul if you do not have one out yet, send it to attack and set the target as your focus, clear the focus when it is dead and bring your ghoul back, as well as heal your ghoul with Death Coil. --Mordikaiin (US-Ghostlands) (talk) 15:20, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ghoul Ranged Stun #showtooltip Leap /cast Leap /cast Gnaw This lets you stun a target in range of your ghoul's leap instantly. Useful for interrupting spells when Death Grip and Strangulate are on cooldown. Ghoul Explosion #showtooltip /target modifier:alt pet /cast modifier:alt Corpse Explosion /targetlasttarget /cast nomodifier Corpse explosion It might seems strange, but your pet targeted with Corpse Explosion spell actually casts Explode (similar to your ability as a ghoul) that hits for about 4k damage. While such a sacrifice might seem unnecessary, remember that with Night of the Dead you can create a new pet almost instantly. #showtooltip /cast button:2,target=pet Corpse Explosion; target=player Corpse Explosion This is a slightly shorter version of the above which I use personally. On left click, it casts normal Corpse Explosion, and on right click will explode your pet. The reason why target=player is included is that for me, Corpse Explosion always wanted me to select a corpse to explode for use. Targeting the spell to yourself causes it to use a random nearby corpse, provided one exists. 06:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Healing Blood Bath #showtooltip /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap This is for Blood Spec. Death Knights. If you have 2 blood/death runes up, one click will allow a nice little heal. Each spell is on a 1 min cooldown. Takes your normal Rune Tap healing aspect and adds 50% to it. Great with Improved Rune Tap. This macro it mostly an "OH SHI-" button, but good nonetheless. Improved Blood Bath #showtooltip /cast mod:alt Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap This macro works like the one above with a slight difference. Click it to use Rune Tap (for a smaller heal), or hold Alt and click it to use Vampiric Blood and Rune tap simultaneously (for a bigger heal). OH SH- Healing #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap /cast Lichborne /cast target=player Death Coil This is for Blood Spec. Death Knights with points in Frost up to Lichborne. Make sure all your cooldowns are finished and you are below 50% health, or else it's a waste. Great with Improved Rune Tap. This could be a nice surprise to anyone who maybe fighting you in PvP as well (maybe even add a /cackle to let them know who's boss). You can then cast Death Coil on yourself by setting up a macro right beside this one with just: #showtooltip /cast target=player Death Coil DPS Spammable Blood Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=6 Plague Strike, Icy Touch, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Strike, Death Coil /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() This is for Blood Spec Spammable macro. As long as you don't use any Runic Power before going through the macro once, its 100% spammable (i.e. Horn of Winter). You can put Obliterate in for Death Strike if you want. Improved Spammable Blood Macro #showtooltip /castsequence nomod reset=6/combat/shift/target Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Blood Strike, Heart Strike, Death Strike, Death Coil;mod:ctrl Death Coil I added the Mod key to cast DC for when Sudden Doom procs. Will reset when changing targets. I-WIN-Button Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=target Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Obliterate, Death Coil This is a good macro for builds (4x/13/x), so you can benefit from Annihilation and make nice damage while pushing only one button. Spammable Unholy Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=6/combat/shift Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Scourge Strike, Blood Strike, Blood Strike, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Scourge Strike, Death Coil Unholy Spec spam macro. Worry free as long as you don't use any runic power beforehand. This is for Raiding/Dungeons as well to get mediocre DPS! Spammable Unholy Macro AoE variant #showtooltip /castsequence reset=6/combat/shift Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Scourge Strike, Pestilence, Blood Boil, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Scourge Strike, Death Coil Unholy Spec spam macro. semi-AoE Variant Rune Strike Spam #showtooltip /cast Blood Strike /cast !Rune Strike Whenever Rune strike would be available, it would cast Blood strike and then Rune strike instead of normal white swing. If RS is not available or you have not enough runic power it will just simply cast BS. The '!' before RS prevent the macro from toggling off the RS once it has been activated, if you are spamming the button. One Button Rune Strike Rotation /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /castsequence reset=nocombat/alt Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Obliterate, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Coil /use 13 /use 14 /cast Rune Strike /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 Similar to the spammable macros, you can modify it to suit your build. What this does is goes through the sequence but also uses Rune Strike whenever it is up and any trinkets you have equipped. It also clears errors from displaying on the screen or getting sound notifications on errors. The only catch is that if you do not have enough Rune Power to cast the Death Coil at the end, you might have to hold down alt to restart the sequence. This isn't so much a problem with Blood builds but if you are seeing this, remove the Death Coil from the sequence. Also if you do not have annihilation, move the Obliterate to the end or replace it with Death Strike. Frost Rotation/"Spam" #showtooltip /castsequence reset=10/target Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Blood Strike, Howling Blast, Blood Strike This rotation can be used almost from the get-go, however there is a caveat on it; it's not 100% spammable, although it's not far from it. Frost Strike I personally use as a Runic Power -dump on my build, it'll also buy a second or two for the cooldowns to run their course to start spamming again. Misc Fun Macros Army of the Dead with Sound #showtooltip /cast Army of the Dead /script local c="Army of the Dead";if GetSpellCooldown© 0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Special_01.wav") end; Whenever you cast Army of the Dead, you hear Headless Horseman saying "Soldiers arise! Stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight!". It fits perfectly to Army of the Dead spell ! :). Death Grip with Sound #showtooltip /cast Death Grip /stopmacro noexistshelp /script local c="Death Grip";if GetSpellCooldown© 0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Beckon_01.wav") end; Whenever you cast Death Grip on a hostile player or npc, it will be accompanied by a nice little, familiar voice (that only you can hear). If death grip is on cooldown, it will not play the sound, so no need to worry about it being annoying if you're trying to spam it You can also combine this macro with the Ghoul stun above by adding Gnaw in just after Death Grip like so: #showtooltip /cast Death Grip /cast Gnaw /stopmacro noexistshelp /script local c="Death Grip";if GetSpellCooldown© 0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Beckon_01.wav") end; Raise Dead with sound Another fun macro is to combine the Ashbringer final quote (which only you will hear) with your Raise Dead ability, find a corpse or some corpse dust and command your Ghoul to slaughter your foes: #showtooltip /cast Raise Dead /stopmacro noexists help /script local c="Raise Dead";if GetSpellCooldown© 0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_12.wav") end; Death Gate with Sound Using Death Gate to leave some of your non-death Knight friends behind? Use this macro to add some sophistication to your exit (again, only you will hear it): #showtooltip /cast Death Gate /stopmacro noexists help /script local c="Death Gate";if GetSpellCooldown© 0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\NexusPrinceShafar\\Auch_NexPrince_Death01.wav") end; DK pet This is basically just a macro to combine 2 diff spells together for the pet one to summon it and the other to kill it to give you life... basically only to be used as a last resort type thing just a simple code is all. make sure if u press the button not to do it a second time unless u are absolutely sure you need to get the life from it unless you press and hold ctrl first /cast nopet Raise Dead /cast nodead Death Pact Blood Leveling Panic Button /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap /use Medallion of Heroism You can also add: /cast Mark of Blood /cast Raise Dead /cast Death Pact Category:Death knights Category:Macros